


A Warm Touch

by Sigismonda



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: Ryan is the infirmary, and Miguel is flirting with Gloria.Not a great mix, or maybe it is?





	A Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... almost a year ago, maybe more. I'm not really sure. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> It's not beta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistake you'll find in here.

His chest hurts. His head hurts. Everything hurts, and the fucking nurse already took him off his pain meds due to budget cuts. Fucking hag.  
Ryan settles against the pillow, and looks in the direction of Gloria’s office hoping to see her walk out of it for the millionth time that morning. Obviously she doesn’t. She’s been holed up in there since she arrived at work and he’s going out of his freaking mind. He _needs_ to see her. Now. Especially after what he saw the day before. Gloria and Alvarez with their heads close, looking into each other eyes and talking about God knows what. Gloria fucking smiled! Jesus Christ, Alvarez looked close to take her hand and kiss it when he took off to Oz.  
“Hey, man. How you feeling today?”  
Of course it’s fucking Alvarez. Always hanging around his bed, trying to talk to him, like they’re friends or some shit like that. Just because they agreed and helped each other out during the riot, damn kid.  
“Like shit. Now fuck off.”  
“You’re always so charming in the morning, O’Reily. I might fall in love with you one of these days,” Alvarez replies amused, crossing his arms on his chest, hips cocked out. Fucking showoff.  
“You can start by sucking my dick off.”  
“Sure thing, as soon as the nurse takes her break.”  
“Miguel? Can you come in for a moment?”  
Gloria pokes her head out of her office and makes a gesture towards them, inviting Miguel to join her.  
“Gotta go, man. Duty calls.”  
Ryan wants to tear his head off.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
Gloria touched his arm this morning and he still feels the warmth of her touch on his skin. Ryan closes his eyes and smiles. This feels so good, he can almost ignore the stinging pain of his right nipple.  
“What you’re smiling at, O’Reily?”  
Fucking. Alvarez.  
“Your mum. Best fuck I’ve ever had.”  
“Y’know, I wouldn’t say that out loud. My father works here too. He may not be able to talk, but his hearing works just fine.”  
“Don’t you have some ass to wipe, Alvarez? Get the hell out of here.”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
And he fucking grabs a chair and sits next to his bed.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
Ryan feels like he’s going out of his mind. Gloria is always smiling and happy when she talks to Alvarez. Always touching his arm or fixing her hair behind her ears, and shit like that. And Alvarez just keeps on charming her, like a goddamned pro, and Ryan wants to gut him. Latin lover and shit, and now here they are, just in front of him, on the other side of the infirmary. Alvarez completely focused on Gloria, propped against the wall, all muscles and bright smiles. Ryan hates him.  
Gloria laughs, and rests her hand on Alvarez’ shoulder. She leans closer and closer, and Ryan wants to scream. Alvarez takes her hand.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
“Maybe I should bring you a deck of cards.”  
“So I can cut your throat with them? Bring ‘em.”  
Alvarez rolls his eyes, and fixes the clean sheets of his bed.  
“Get in, O’Reily.”  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
They kissed. He saw their blurred figures getting closer and closer through the blinds of Gloria’s office. But he’s not sure because in that precise moment, two hacks came in bringing one of the Homeboys with a shank in his back. So Gloria came out of her office running, giving orders like a goddamned general. She’s so beautiful. And Alvarez was right behind her, helping her out.  
Ryan wants to steal that shank and slit his throat.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
A couple of magazines land on his lap: a disguised porn one and a National Geographic.  
“Thought you’d be bored.”  
“Gee, Alvarez. Thank you,” Ryan says, voice thick with sarcasm.  
“Jerk off and chill, man.”  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
Alvarez has been smiling like a goddamned idiot all afternoon, after spending half hour in Gloria’s office, blinds shut. Gloria is fucking radiant.  
They fucked.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
His whole chest hurts like a bitch. There’s a spider web of pain tearing his flesh apart. He already puked twice, and Alvarez has been there the whole time. Cleaning him and giving him water, holding him up. Ryan hates him. And yet he’s the only one not scared to touch him. Meaney sneaked into the infirmary the day before to update him, and he didn’t even wanted to come close to his bed.  
And then there’s Alvarez stopping him from slamming his face on the floor, even fucking brushing his hair back once.  
Ryan doesn’t know what to think. He just wants to curl under the sheets and die there.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
“You kinda scared me, man. You’ve been out for two days, waking up only to puke. How you feeling?”  
Ryan doesn’t answer. Everything is too blurred and fuzzy, he doesn’t understand shit.  
A warm hand touches his cheek, lifting his head, and then there’s a blinding light in his eyes.  
“How are you, Ryan? Can you understand me?”  
Gloria. Gloria is touching him, looking after him, finally. Ryan opens his mouth and tries to reply, but his mouth is too dry, and he can’t form even a word.  
“It’s okay. Miguel, can you bring him some water, please?”  
Ryan doesn’t remember what happens after that, only that Gloria is the most beautiful thing in the world.  
　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　　 　　　 　*  
Alvarez hovers around his bed all the time, annoying him, trying to make conversation, and Ryan wants to punch him in the face. But then he remembers Alvarez’ chest pressed against his back, holding him up while he puked. So he can’t punch him. Not for a while at least. But Alvarez always around, means Gloria always around, so it’s not so bad in the end.  
Ryan saw them holding hands twice now, and kiss too. Gloria is beautiful with her eyes closed, while Alvarez cups her face, gentle, brushing her hair back, just like he did with him. And why the fuck did he just thought of that?  
He can’t wait to leave that fucking bed.


End file.
